i love you can you love me
by Tony-stark12
Summary: tony stark tells Steve Rogers that he is in love with him. will Steve be able to love tony and vice versa only time will tell if love will bless them both. there will be hardship as well as Howard and Maria stark will come back in this story. (mpreg) as well. if you want to know more then please read my story.
1. i love you can you love me

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT CIVIL WAR NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS

STORY BUT BUCK BARNES WILL STILL BE IN THIS STORY AT

SOME POINT THANK YOU!

AND I HOPE YOU IN JOY.

I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS IS A BOYXBOY STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.

POV tony

I'm Tony stark a business man and superhero ironman sometime I make my self wonder why the world I'd like it is well you could say that the world is what it will be maybe one day someone will take me serious for once but what I want most of all is someone to love me for who I am but I myself knows that the person I am in love with would not even give me a second glance my way.

I walked in to my tower and I felt drained as well as hungry I bet you are asking your self who I'm in love with well I will tell you his name is Steve rogers aka captain America but that all he ever does is shout and mouth me for not following the rules but that is who i am I always make sure that people are save so I have made up my mind and I will tell Steve how I feel not sure who that will go but I wish my self luck.

I walk up to Steve to tell him

I look at Steve and I took a deep breath and said 'Steve can I talk to you please if you are not busy' I tell Steve.

He just looks at me and I think he is going to say no but some how he has a look in his eye that tells me he needs to speak to me too and he does.

"Tony what do you what to talk about that could not wait food is ready and I would like to eat" Steve tells me.

"Steve yes I need to say this to you know and later iiii um I love you steve"

I tells steve i stood there after blurted it out Steve is just looking at me with his mouth open then I see a big smile on his face he looks at me and tells me.

"Tony I am so glad you have said that because im in love with you too"

Steve tells me I look up at him and Steve grabs my waste and kisses me It felt so amazing as he touches my lips to his.

Just from the kiss I could feel my body wanting more but that I was not ready for Steve looks at me and says

"Tony will you be my boyfriend please"

Steve asks me I was so happy that he is asking me that he wants to he with me as in a relationship.

"Steve yes I would love to be your boyfriend more then any thing"

I tells Steve I started kissing him again his lips so soft against mine so good just from a kiss drives me crazy with want but more would come later for now I just wanted his sweet soft lips against mine.

I hope that you all In joy and let me know what you think of my first story's as I'm

New at writing storys..


	2. my love grows strong

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Just wanted to give you a warning that there will be smut in this chapter if you don't like boyxboy sex then please don't read thank you.

Chapter 2)

POV tony

It has been four months since I told Steve that I was in love with we still not had sex yet we want to wait in till we are both ready for that but we will soon Steve is training the team.

I was make more arrows for Clint I had Finished remodeling my ironman suit after the first fight we had with reindeer games (aka) Loki.

I still have nightmares of falling from space and Steve is always there to tell me everything is OK.

I was to busy to notice that Steve had came in to my work space.

"Tony"

Steve says making me jump I look a him and he tells me that he is sorry for scarring me.

"It's fine Steve is dinner ready"

I ask Steve.

"Yes food is done"

Steve tells me.

So we sat eating food when I new that I was ready to take it to the nexted level so I will tell Steve I'm ready and see if he is ready to if not I will always wait for him.

"Steve I'm ready to take the next step if you are my heart"

I say to Steve he looks at me and I think I just screw's that up but then Steve grabs my hand and tells me.

"I ready to tony I have been for a bit but I just felt that I needed to wait love"

Steve tells me.

I grab him and I start to kiss him and moving to our room while taking our clothes of we fell on the bed with just our boxers on I could feel how hard Steve was and I was so hard my head was spinning I flip us over so I am on the top I look in to Steve's eyes he nodes his head like he now's what I want to do to him I look at him one more time and I lean down kissing him with every thing I had I go to his neck kissing slowly down his body I can hear Steve moaning my name as I reached the one thing I wanted his cock I slowly pulls down his boxers I slowly lean down licking the head Steve moan's makes me even harder so I take him all in my mouth

"T.tony I.I.ohhhhh feels so good but I don't want to come like this I want to come in side you tony please tony"

Steve says to me.

I come of his cock with a pop and Steve flips us over and pulls down my boxer's cock is so hard and painful I needed Steve to touch me and oh boy did he he touches every thing buy were I needed him to.

"Please Steve touch me I need you"

I tells Steve looking in to his eye's that's when I see him holding the lube that's when I felt Steve's finger rubbing my hole I let out a quite moan he put's his finger fully in side of me pulling his fingers in and out of me and I'm moan so load that I can tell that it makes Steve put two finger's in side if me I felt a slit burn not a bad burn and ohhhh it was so good I could fell his fingers sisours in side of me.

"Steve please I need you"

I tells steve .

"tony"

Is all Steve Say's to me I can feel his cock against my hole and all I could do is moan his name Steve push in so slowly so not to hurt me as he was full in side me he leans down and kisses me as he starts to move in side me I could fell the burn and the fell of being full and I loved it the feel of Steve in side me made me even harder

 **(a/n this part is rated m 16 this is the start of smut if you don't like then don read.)**

"Ooohhhhhh s.s.Steve so good aaaaaahhhhhhh please don't stop"

I begs steve .

"I'm not going to tony you feel so good around me so tite ohhhhh fuck tony"

Steve moans to me.

Steve clenched his stomach and tried not to come instantly as Tony ran possessive hands over his chest, traced the tendons that stood proud in his neck. He panted, and held tight, and didn't shove upward with his hips, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Tony echoed him, then added, "Fuck, just-do it, take over-grab my ass, fuck m-!"

Steve didn't even need him to finish the sentence before he was doing it. And this, this might be where he gave away the superstrength, because Tony's hips were turning white from the pressure of his grip, and at this angle he probably shouldn't be able to lift Tony and bring him down like that, again and again, burying himself inside. But he also couldn't stop, couldn't stop, and God, he hoped Tony was close, because he was,he was going to go off like a goddamned rocket ready to explode.

I came, shouting loud and triumphant, one hand curled around his own cock, aiming it to spray all over Steve's marked-up chest, shooting once, twice, three times, messy and appalling and amazing. The world froze, upended for one perfect moment...

Steve came, burying himself deep and finishing in three short, sharp, probably too hard strokes.

I kiss Steve telling him how much I love him I always love hearing Steve tell me he loves me we both feel a sleep in each others arms.

Please let me know what you all think as this is the first time I am writing smut

Thank you all..


	3. our love only grows powerful

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Just a warning that there will be smut if you don't like boyxboy sex then please don't read.

POV tony

Chapter 3).

It was the morning after we made love and I feel great well more then great for the first time in my life I feel happy and safe and loved and that's all because Steve loves me.

I looked around to see were Steve had gone but could not see him it was then I could smell bacon cooking I walk down stair's to see Steve cooking I walk over to him and put's my arms around him he looks at me and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Good morning tony I thought I would make us some breakfast love."

He looks at me when he tells me.

"Morning babe food really does smell really good steve."

I say to steve.

We sat down and started eating and ohhhh my it tastes so good that I just wanted more.

"Steve I really did enjoy breakfast now my dear Darling captain I'm going to go and have a nice shower you know Steve you could join me."

I say to Steve as I walk to the shower I put the shower on strips my self of my clothes and get in to the shower next thing I know Steve is right be hind me holding my hips I turn to him giving him a nice kiss.

"Tony your a bad boy teasing me like that you now tony I could always fuck u in the shower in till you steam my name and you can't walk proparly would you like that tony."

Steve tells me slowly rubbing my cook make me moan.

"I love it when you take dirty Steve and I really do want you to fuck me in to the shower"

I tells steve.

Steve pulls me up and I rap my legs around him he put one finger inside me slowly then two I was fucking my self with his fingers.

"Please Steve I need you in side me please baby."

I begs Steve

"Ah! Oh god...Cap, I need it, I need you. I want your cock in me please.

I want to be filled so full, god...I wanna' scream your name and make sure everyone in the tower hears it. You're so good, you're so good with your tongue, your fingers, your cock, I'm sorry I you...fuck you feel so good in side,"

I says to Steve

Oh yeah, that's the spot," he moaned, fingers digging into Steve's skin.

"You're enjoying this huh?" Steve breathed out.

I new I was close to coming and I could tell Steve was to.

"Ss-steve I.I'm gon-er cum ohhhh fffuuuccckkkk Steve ooohhhhhh baby."

I tells Steve coming so hard and fast between out body in the shower.

"Mm-ah-yes, fuck Steve," Tony mumbled.

I could tell Steve was about to cum.

"T.tony baby ooohhhh fucckkkk tony."

Steve cums in side me and I love the feel of Steve's cum in side of me.

I look up at Steve he gives me a kiss to my lips and says to me .

"I love you tony."

Steve mentions to me.

"Ooohhhhhh Steve baby I love you too"

I tells him with a kiss.

We washes each other and by the time we get dressed it is 12.30 pm we had no avenger business and the rest of the time were out doing what not.

"Tony do you want to watch a movie babe,"

Steve asks me.

"Yea Steve I would like that what should we watch you chose one babe I don't mind which one"

I tells steve.

In the end he choose to watch blade I love the film I do not mind watching a vampire movie but half way through we both must of feel a sleep on the sofa.

We did not wake to In till 2.40 pm the rest of the avengers have not come back yet but I should not of opened my mouth because Thor and Bruce came walking in first then it was Clint and tasha asking how we were and then said they were tired and went to bed they were up to some thing and I would find out what that was by 10.30pm me and Steve went to bed cuddled up to each other said I love you to each other and fell a sleep.

I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER

SOON BUCKY BARNES WILL BE COMING IN TO THE STORY

HOPE YOU ALL IN JOY AND THANK YOU ALL.


	4. i love you to the moon a back again

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Just to say I hope you in joy if not then please tell me.

Bucky will be in this chapter.

POV tony

It's been now one year since me and Steve got together and four months since ultron happened yes we we got angry but he learns that if scarlet witch did not mind-rape me the Upton would not have been born so I was not to blame even now is blamed my self but Steve tells me all the time it was not you that did that tony he would always say to me and I now believe Steve more then ever.

we are More happy ever Steve did tell me about what really happened and yes I did get angry but not at Steve I'm glad he told me and it's not his old friend's fault ever it is hydra fault and I will make them pay and I am trying to help Steve find his friend.

I will always remember these old days from us hating each other to loving each other.

I have been working in my lab for about four hours try to look for Barnes and I'm having trouble finding him maybe he does not want to be found but I will keep looking and hoping that I can find him before hydra finds him again I decides to have a break that's when then I noticed a light going of on my com-pad when I looked I noticed I had found Barnes in Bucharest in Romania..

I new we had to get to him and fast before any one else got him first now to tell Steve.

"Steve babe come here I need to tell you some thing,"

I tells Steve he comes in to the lab and looks at me.

"Tony what is it are you ok"

Steve asks me while looking at me.

"No Steve I am OK but i have found Barnes Bucharest in Romania and we need to get him now,"

I tells Steve I can see the happiness in his eyes to have his best friend back.

"Let's go and get him tones"

Steve says to me.

We take my private plane to Bucharest to get Barnes.

When we arrived we went to the place were is was telling were he was

We block all pass just in case he trys to run as we walk to the door we open it and it looks like now one is home we look all around and the got to the bedroom and there is Barnes sleeping he Wake's as he here's us and looks at me and to Steve and that's all we here from him is three words.

"Steve your alive"

Barnes's says to Steve given Steve a hug then looks at me like he is try to figuer me out his mouth opens and he says me.

"Steve who is that with you,"

He asks looking at steve.

"Bucky that's tony stark my boyfriend and the man I love"

Steve tells Barnes.

Barnes looks at me with horror.

"As in Howard stark"

Barnes asks steve.

"Yes bucky this is the son of Howard stark and yes he does know what happened to his parents and he does not blame you bucky"

I decided to talk at the point.

"Steve we need to get him out of here before some one eles comes looking for him, and yes Barnes I don't not blame you one bit I do hope that we can be friends one day and call me tony"

I says to Barnes.

He looks at me and says to me .

"I would like that very much tony"

Barnes's says to me.

We get on my plane to go back home because I fell like I could sleep for a week.

We made it home by 9.00pm show's Barnes his room and tells him to get a good night Steve also says good night to him as well.

We went to our room we striped to out boxers and got in bed Steve gave me a sweet kiss then I put my head on his chest he put his arms a round me and says to me.

"I love you to the moon and back again tony good night babe"

Steve says to me I love it when Steve gets all sappy it makes me love him all the more.

"I love you to Steve more then you will ever know good night love"

I tells Steve he cuddles me more closer to him I could tell that Steve is now a sleep I could feel my eyes closing as well.

Well there you go I hope you like this chapter 4.

Ohhhh and just to say that all of the marvel characters

Will be in this story but not for a good few chapter's.

Thank you!.

 **IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANY PICS THAT I HAVE TO GO WITH THIS STORY THEN YOU WILL FIND THEM ON MY WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME UNDER** **@THORIN-LOVES-BILBO67...**


	5. please say yes

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Well I'm back again with my fifth chapter to this

Story I hope you in joy.

Steve is going to ask tony to marry him do you think tony will say yes of course he will.

POV tony

It's been six months since we found Barnes and he does seem to be getting better each day but I have noticed that Barnes and Tasha have become very close and they do look happy.

Me and Barnes have become friends only after one month.

Steve tells me that we are having what's know as a family dinner and that Steve would be cooking.

I was helping Steve in the kitchen with dinner 'and yes I can cook' but Steve is cooking some thing simple chicken and potato's and green-beans and for desert I'm baking lemon cheese cake yummy.

So all of us sat at the table eating what my Steve had cooked and ohhhh boy was it so good that all you could from us all was moan's once we had eating our chicken dinner I told them all to make sure they had room for my lemon cheese cake I bought out a slice for them all we started eating the cheese cake and my oh my it was good that's all I herd was

"Tony omg this is amazing" they would all tell me at the same time I thanked them I was about to take out the bowls in to the kitchen when Steve say tells me that can wait I need to ask you some think very important he tells me.

"OK steve" I look at Steve when I tells him.

Steve gets up of his chair and gets on one knee and opens a ring box and says to me.

"Tony we have been together for one year and six months you mean more to me than any thing I love you so much tony will you marry me,"

Steve asks me I look at Steve and there was only one thing on my mind and that was to answer Steve's question and I grab his hands in mine and say to steve.

"Yes Steve I will marry you I love you steve"

I look at Steve while saying my answer he put the ring on my finger and a matching one on his own finger while his hands grabs my face and kisses me with so much Passion.

I here clapping and wolf whistling that when

I for got that our friends were still in the room with us they all say to us "congratulations guys" they all says to us we thanked them all we excuse our self going to our bedroom and Steve makes to to me all night long in till we feel a sleep in each other's arms.

Sorry this chapter is a bit Short I'm feeling a bit under the weather but do hope that you in joy.

And thank you!.


	6. I'm what

AUTHOR,S NOTE.

IN THIS STORY JARVIS IS STILL ALIVE. AND IT'S WAS FRIDAY THAT'S IS VISION.

Everyone just to say that here is another chapter to my story in joy.

And be warned that there WILL BE Mpreg and boyxboy love.

chapter 6

POV STEVE

It has been two months since I asked tony to marry me and said yes that made me the happiest man in the world.

For the past two weeks tony as been sick so I told tony that I had made him an appointment with bruce but in till then tony stay's in bed and I went up to check on him to find that he was not in the bedroom but that is when I Hurd some one retching in the bathroom I then new that tony was being sick again I opens the door and See's tony on the floor by the toilet I walk up to Neale's be side him puts my hand on his back and Rub's his Back gently tony look's up at me and he look's so pale I bring him in to a cuddle.

"Ohhhhhhhh tony baby are you OK now." I now it was a bit of a silly queen to ask.

"Steve I'm fine I'm just a bit under the weather that's all please Steve I know that that you worry about me but I'm ok plus I will be seeing the bruce soon love."

Tony Say's to me.

I could see it in is eyes that he was just as freaked out as I was I helped tony of the floor and back in to bedroom.

"Tony baby you need to get ready to go to see bruce we got 45 mins I will be right back babe I just need to let Bruce know that we are ready to see him OK tones."

I mentioned to tony.

I waked to stair's to see Bruce and Thor in the kitchen while Bruce was having a culpa tea Thor was having pop tarts boy he gose through a lot of them Bruce and Thor look at me and they both smile at me I smile back.

"Bruce I just came to tell you that tony is ready for the appointment."

I looks at Bruce as I told him.

"OK Steve I go and get everything ready so give me ten minute's ok."

Bruce tells me while walking away in to his lab.

I turn to look at Thor and her is eating his sixth pop tart I really don't know were he puts it I really don't.

"Thor you need to eat more than just pop tarts."

I tell Thor while looking at him.

"Why yes captain America I do eat more that just these delish pop tarts I just really like them and they tastes so good."

Thor says to me. I just look at him with amusing.

Be for I could say anything tony walk down the stairs walking over to me still looking pale.

"Tony baby come let's go see bruce."

I tells tony while looking at him.

We go up to Bruce lab and See's Bruce still getting things ready he tells tony to just a take a seat i see tony sitting down and waiting for Bruce to Finnish and five minutes later Bruce had Finished what he was doing.

"OK tony first I want to take a few swabs and do some blood tests then give me about an hour and I should have some thing for you OK tony."

Bruce tells Tony.

"OK Bruce that's fine by me."

Tony mentioned to bruce.

After the blood's and swabs were done Bruce told tony to go back to bed for a bit and he would let him now when the tests were ready.

"OK thank you Bruce I could do with a bit of sleep speak to you later."

Tony tell Bruce tony looks at me and tells me that he is going to lay down for a bit.

I gave Tony a passionate kiss before he leaves the lab I looks at Bruce and let's him know that I'm going to have some lunch.

bruce tells me that he will call myself and tony when the tests are done. I then leave to go the the kitchen to grab some lunch I look in the fridge to see what to have then I see some chicken piece's and some salad so I decided to have some chicken salad.

After I had eaten my salad I decides to do some veggie soup for tony.

"Jarvis is tony sleeping."

I asks Jarvis.

"Yes captain sir is a sleep I would advise to let sir sleep a bit longer." AI promptly replaced to me.

"OK thank you Jarvis."

I replied to Jarvis.

"Your welcome captain." AI replaced to me.

About an hour later Bruce came down from his lab his face seemed shocked he came up and said to me.

"Steve I got the result's you better walk tony up and bring him to my lab." Bruce tells me so I go up stair's and that is what I did I walked up to our bed and softly calls Tony's name.

"tony babe you need to wake up the results are back."Tells tony softly he wakes up looks a bit better.

"come on then let's see what is wrong with me."tony tiredly says to me.

As we got up to Bruce lab he looks at us both he looks a bit gob smacked.

"Please both of you take a seat now I have two things I found first you are not Ill and the second is coagulations your pregnant tony your both going to be parents." Bruce softy us.

All of a sudden we hear a big thud we look around to find tony fainted.

I rush to him it takes about ten mins for tony to come around tony looks at us and tony says.

"PREGNANT HOW CAN THAT BE I'M A MALE BRUCE, OMG WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY STEVE OHHHHH STEVE WERE GONER BE PARENTS." TONY excitedly SAID TO STEVE.

"I KNOW BABY I'M HAPPY TO I LOVE YOU TONY." EXCITED MY- SELF And TELLS TONY. OHHHHH MINE AND TONY'S BABY.

I ask Bruce how the baby Will come out of me Bruce just tells me that I would need to have a c-section.

That night we cuddle in to each other all night while we sleeper both dreaming of our baby child wondering if were having a boy or a girl.

I HOPE YOU ALL IN JOY THIS CHAPTER

AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IF YOU DO THEN PLEASE LET ME NOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. i will stand by you and i will love you

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

AS YOU ALL NOW TONY IS PREGNANT I WILL BE SKIPPING ABOUT FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT TONY AND TWO WEEKS IN TILL THE WEDDING.

THANK YOU AND IN JOY.

AND JUST TO GIVE U A WARNING THERE WILL BE A BIT OF SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY THEN DON'T READ.

POV. TONY

chapter 7.

It's been four months since we found out that I'm pregnant and we are more than happy we also told Thor and tasha and Clint and Barnes and jane and that's all they said was he/she will have a lot of aunties and uncle's a lot of protection for our little one.

Ohhhhhh and I'm getting married in two weeks and I can't wait to be tony rogers-stark just the thought makes me so happy to have a loving and caring man like steve.

Myself,and Steve thought it was be amazing to have our wedding right here at the avenger's tower so that's what we will be doing.

Steve was laying on our bed I just wanted his sweet lips on mine but I wanted to give my man some thing even better

I wanted my lips around Steve's cock, I slowly put my hand down Steve's pj's he is already hard for me Steve calls my name I look up at him and tells him to lay back and in enjoy and that is just what Steve did I pulled of his pj's and Start's to lick the tip of Steve's cook as I put him all in my mouth I can hear Steve moaning my name.

"tony ohhhhhhhhh fuck tony that feels do good." Steve moaning to me.

I it want be long I know that Steve is so close.

I'm stroking my self "aaaaagggggghhhhhhh baby ohhhhhhh fuck don't stop tony please I'm s,sooooooooooo close." Steve moans out come down my throat like a water fountain and drunk every little bit Steve gave me.

"Mmmmmmm, Steve you taste so good" moan's while telling Steve.

"Steve I want to make love to you babe" I asks steve .

"Ohhhhhhh please tony I need you please baby." Steve tells me while kissing me.

I find the lube I put some on my fingers slowly easing a finger in side of him Steve tells me he needs more so adds the two and I got him right were he want its.

"Tony please baby I ready I need you in side of me." Steve moans out to me.

I put some lube on my cook and slowly Push's in bit by bit in till I was full in side of Steve ohhhhhhh boy Steve is so tite I feel like I could come.

"Move," he pleaded "harder c'mon, I want this, tony make me moan please babe,"

I grabs Steve's hips and thrusted as hard and as fast as I could.

"Oh I'll make you moan, steve." panting out as Steve's eyes close Steve was a writhing moaning mess and I loved they way he moan's make me want to come.

Steve hand fisted in to the sheet moaning so loud as I brush again and again at his prostate.

I was so close I need to come but I need Steve to come with me.

One more hard and fast thrust and we we're both coming hard and fast both moaning so load I'm pretty sure the hole tower hurts us.

"Oh tony that was amazing, I love you tony." Steve tells me with his after glow.

"That it was my love," i tells steve still breathing heavy.

"I can't wait in till we are Mr and Mr rogers-stark I love you baby and I can't wait for our little one." tells Steve while my eyes were drooping.

We both feel a sleep in each others arms.

TIME GAP:

Its one day before the wedding everything is all planned and ready my self and Steve divided to wait for a honey moon in till our little one is born I still have five month's in till are little one is born.

The day before our wedding Bruce dose a scan and finds that there not just 1 but 2 babies in my stomach this time Steve faints fives mins later and steve's looks at me then my stomach and twirls me around "twins, tones." Steve happily tels me.

Wake's up and I'm so happy I'm getting married to I'm more happy they I have ever been...

POV STEVE

Went for my jog this morning I'm very happy I'm marrying tony we have been together for one year and ten months and I could not be more happy than I an right know.

Me and tony walk down the isle we heard a don't play called I love you like a love song baby the priest tells everyone to be seated.

"Dear be loved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join tony Edward stark and Steve roger in matrimony." the priest says to us both.

And the priest asks us both to repeat after him so we do.

"I tony Edward stark, take you Steve roger, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." looking to to Steve's eyes as I say the Word's.

"I Steve rogers take you tony Edward stark, to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Steve sat lovingly to me .

Then we exchange rings Barnes was Steve's best man Barnes gives Steve the ring and Say's to me

"I Steve give you tony this ring as an symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Steve put's ring on my finger and the ring was beautiful it was then my turn.

"I tony give you Steve this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

I put's the ring on Steve's finger were still holding hands the priest finally says.

" I present to you Mr and Mr rogers-stark, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom," the priest says to us both.

Steve puts his hands on my face and kiss me the whole room erupted. We both tells each other I love you. We then went to get the party started speech were said and cutting of the cake now that was one nice cake while the rest was having a good time Steve take's me to our bedroom were we made love all night long falling a sleep.

I woke up asking Jarvis what the time is." It's 11.30 am sir and its 30 degrees today would you like me to make breakfast" I look at Steve. "No Jarvis I think I will make breakfast." Tell Jarvis as I got out of bed and got dressed.

"Yes sir." my A.I says to me.

As I got down the stair's I could see that no one was a wake went to the kitchen and started to make blueberry pancake's and chocolate pancake's made extra for the gang that was still a sleep.

Made my way up stair's put the food on the night stand and went over to Steve and gave him a kiss on the lips he opened his eyes and gives me a kiss too."morning my beautiful husband of mine ohhhh tony did you make us breakfast it sure, dose look good thank you baby."Steve tells me while looking lovingly me.

"I sure did love eat up there is tea there as well baby, and morning love." given Steve a light kiss then going back to eating.

TIME GAP.

It's been two months since our wedding and I'm know 6 months pregnant.

Steve and the gang got called on a mission but Bruce stays with me as I some times have panic attacks with Steve been away for two weeks and I miss him.

And I'm going to find out what we are having a boy/girl and I'm going to surprise Steve when he gets back.

I make my way up to Bruce he tells me to lay down so I do and does a scan he looks puzzled then this mouth hangs open now Bruce is starting to Scare's me.

"Bruce what's wrong is the baby ok." my heart I beating fast asking Bruce.

"Sorry tony the babies,are OK it's just that there is something on my mind" Bruce say looking at me and that's all I can do was smile.

"So Bruce the sex of the babies." asking Bruce he looks at me and smiles. "well tony baby 1 is a boy and baby 2 is a girl I'm happy for the both of you." Bruce says while smiling at me.

I sit down I think it's time Bruce gets his head out of his ass I ask Bruce to sit down.

"Bruce I'm saying because your like my brother, get your head out of your ass and tell Clint how you fell he likes you to Bruce." tells Bruce what I thought.

"Tony I,I don't know may be I should tell him when he comes back thanks tony I look at you as a brother to." Bruce looks at me.

I got back to the kitchen and made my self a fruit salad and I'm just waiting for Steve to come back home to me and our two little angels.

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

WELL THERE YOU ARE ANOTHER CHAPTER FINNISHED.

AND THEY ARE NOW MARRIED

AND TONY FOUND OUT THERE HAVING TWINS A BOY AND A GIRL

SO IF ANY ONE HAS ANY GOOD NAME THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

FOLLOW, VOTE.

HAVE FUN READING.

THANK YOU!.


End file.
